A história de um espadachim
by Jack Lock
Summary: Conta a história de um jovem que depois de muito tempo treinar com seu pai, decide seguir seus sonhos e... completar sua vingança...
1. Cap 01: Decisão

**Cap. 01: Decisão**

O jovem acordava normalmente em sua humilde casa. Mal ele sabia que aquele dia não seria como os outros. O sol estava forte e entrava pela janela que estava meio aberta. Ele se sentava em sua cama e olhava sua espada encostada na parede. Era uma bela espada larga com um cabo de prata e uma lâmina de aço muito bem esculpida.

"_Mais um dia...",_ pensava ele. Logo após se trocar em seu quarto, botou sua espada nas costas e saiu de casa. Um homem estava ali parado de costas, na frente da sua casa, olhando para o horizonte.

_- Então? Vamos treinar, pai?_

_- Claro. Mas antes me diga uma coisa. Qual é seu sonho, Luke? – dizia o home ainda de costas olhando para o mar de cima daquela montanha._

_- Meu sonho? Bom... – o garoto pensava um pouco – eu quero viver grandes aventuras, ser muito forte e..._

_- O que? – seu pai já temia a resposta._

_-Matar aquele homem! Eu sei que ele tem muito poder, mas... eu não posso deixar que aquele desgraçado saia vivo depois do que ele fez!_

Seu pai ficava em silêncio. Já tinha falado sobre aquele assunto com o garoto várias vezes, porém sabia que ele iria atrás do homem que matou todos da sua antiga cidade, inclusive sua mãe.

_- Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas já que você não vai me escutar não importa o que eu fale. – seu pai tirava uma espada igual a do seu filho das costas – Você só sairá dessa ilha se me derrotar!_

O jovem de 17 anos ficava em silêncio de cabeça baixa. Seu cabelo negro começava a se mexer com o vento que começava a soprar. Ele sabia que seu pai já estava velho e que não queria enfrentá-lo. Entretanto, tirando sua espada das costas ficou em guarda sorrindo para seu pai.

_- Eu já me decidi. Seguirei o meu sonho!_

Seu pai retribuía o sorriso. Logo em seguida seu filho sem mais delongas, atacava com a espada na vertical de cima para baixo, no entanto seu pai defendia o golpe facilmente deixando a espada na horizontal um pouco acima da sua cabeça.

_- Depois de tanto treino é assim que você me ataca?_

_- Você ainda não viu nada!_

O garoto atacava novamente só que dessa vez na horizontal, mas seu golpe era defendido. Ele tentou atacar novamente na diagonal só que seu pai defendeu de novo.

_- Agora é minha vez! – falava seu pai empurrando com sua espada a espada de Luke._

O velho ia para cima do jovem com tudo e conseguia cortar sua barriga na horizontal fazendo um sangramento não muito fundo.

_- Droga! – Luke recuava botando a mão no sangramento._

_- Filho, lhe avisarei uma única vez. Isso é uma luta séria. Lute com tudo se não você poderá acabar morrendo._

_- Então... eu vou lutar sério agora! – Luke tirava a mão do sangramento e ficava com um olhar determinado olhando fixamente para seu inimigo._

"_Terei que usar aquela técnica!",_ pensava Luke. Ele dessa vez atacava com uma seqüência diversa de espadadas que eram defendidas com mais dificuldades pelo seu pai. A luta estava ficando mais disputada, tanto um como o outro estavam atacando e defendo em velocidade.

Num momento da batalha, o velho tenta cortar a cabeça de Luke fora, mas o garoto por alguns segundos consegue se abaixar e rolar para trás pegando impulso e enfiando a espada na perna de seu pai numa estocada. Na mesma hora um grito de dor foi ouvido pelo jovem que recuava com sua espada suja de sangue vendo o homem a sua frente ficar apoiado em uma única perna de joelho no chão.

_- Nada mal. Você conseguiu me ferir pela primeira vez. – falava o velho que se levantava mesmo com um buraco na perna caindo bastante sangue – mas a luta ainda não acabou._

O jovem não conseguia falar. Estava impressionado ao ver seu pai de pé olhando para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido, entretanto Luke estava ofegante e cansado. Ele sabia que se seu pai fosse um pouco mais jovem teria matado ele. A velocidade que ele estava lutando era muito intensa para seu corpo.

_- Vou terminar isso de uma vez por todas, pai. Vou lhe mostrar uma técnica que eu treinei todas as noites nesse último mês. – falava o moreno lentamente._

Seu pai apenas sorriu novamente. Os dois avançavam ao mesmo tempo em uma grande velocidade e aparentemente nenhum dos dois tinha sido cortado quando cada um ficou de costa para o outro.

_- Incrível! – falava seu pai que tinha sangue saindo da sua boca e notava um grande corte em diagonal na sua barriga sangrando muito – Eu não consegui vê-lo. Estou velho mesmo._

_- Esse é o Shadow Slash. – falava Luke quase caindo no chão, pois conseguiu se apoiar na sua espada a tempo – Eu aumento minha velocidade por um curto tempo e corto o inimigo como quero sem ser notado. Ela é realmente incrível._

O velho cai no chão e ficava olhando para o céu, o admirando por alguns segundos.

_- Meu trabalho está feito._

Ele fechava os olhos e parava de respirar. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Luke que ficava em pé de costas sem olhar para o corpo.

_- Obrigado por tudo, pai! Eu me alistarei na marinha e matarei Fostin Faust._

Aquele momento com toda certeza ficaria na cabeça de qualquer homem. Luke enfrentou seu próprio pai para seguir seus sonhos e mesmo morrendo o velho tinha orgulho dele, porque seu filho estava pronto para morrer pelo que acreditava e Luke sabia disso. Botando sua espada nas costas o moreno pegou o corpo de seu pai e o enterrou em frente a sua casa. Descendo a montanha da sua casa em silêncio, após alguns passos o jovem olhou para trás e contemplou seu lar dos últimos anos por alguns segundos até que continuou seu caminho. Um caminho que o levaria para uma grande aventura. Esse era o caminho de Hawk D. Luke, o espadachim.


	2. Cap 02: Entrando na marinha!

Bom, ai está o segundo capítulo. O primeiro foi apenas um prólogo para apresentar um pouco a história, mas diferente do outro esse tem menos ação. Mandem suas opiniões e críticas sobre os capítulos para eu poder melhorar minha fanfic.

Mestre Oda (Parabéns pelos 35 anos feitos em um de janeiro!) é dono do One Piece, essa história está aqui apenas para lhe entreter, feita de um fã para fãs.

**Cap. 02: Entrando na marinha!**

O pequeno barco saía da ilha que estava agora deserta. Luke velejava sem muita dificuldade, graças ao tempo bom, com um mar calmo e vento a favor. Em sua mente estava o dia em que fugiu de sua ilha para poder sobreviver ao ataque do bando pirata. Sua sorte é que havia perto uma pequena ilha, que tinha sido sua casa e de seu pai.

A morte do homem que lhe criou a vida inteira trazia perguntas para ele. Por que ele matou seu pai? O homem que lhe criou a vida toda tinha que morrer? Por um momento será que a vingança é mais importante que a família? Talvez sim, talvez não. A resposta é um mistério. No fundo ele não queria ter matado o pai, mas a sua mãe era muito especial para ele. Tão especial para fazer a vingança lhe cegar? Não? Sim? Luke realmente não sabia.

Porém queria seguir seus sonhos. Talvez sua morte tenha sido seu último treino. Ele agora estava pronto para tudo. Mas será que esse é o preço para se seguir seus sonhos? Para ter uma vingança? Ele agora entendia porque seu pai não queria que ele fosse atrás de vingar sua mãe. Ele estaria se arriscando a perder quem fosse especial para ele. Talvez até a morte do seu pai fosse para lhe fazer refletir nesses pensamentos. E poder mudar seu caminho?

"Não vou mudar. Eu me arriscarei!", pensava ele mesmo ainda um pouco confuso. O jovem notava que se aproximava de uma ilha. E aparentemente era bem habitada, com um cais cheio de navios... da marinha!

Ele desceu na ilha com um sorriso. O primeiro passo de sua jornada estava mais perto do que nunca! As pessoas daquela cidade andavam pelas ruas sem se preocupar com as pessoas que andavam com armas como Luke. O jovem pensou em perguntar onde ficava o quartel general da marinha daquela cidade, mas se surpreendeu quando viu um enorme prédio que tinha em volta muros brancos e o nome justiça nos portões de entrada que estavam abertos, guardados por dois guardas.

- Com licença! Onde posso me alistar? – perguntava Luke sorrindo.

- Olha garoto, se você for entrando no prédio vá no 3º andar e entre na sala do capitão Fuser. 2ª à direita.

- Obrigado!

Luke ia andando para dentro e notava que o marinheiro com que tinha falado olhava para sua espada interessado, mas o jovem lhe ignorou. Depois de alguns minutos o garoto já tinha subido as escadas e estava na frente da sala que tinha escrito em cima "Escritório do Capitão". Ele deu uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre. – vinha uma voz grave de dentro da sala.

Luke entrou ansioso e fechou a porta devagar. No escritório havia uma estante num lado da parede, um armário de arquivos do outro, um tapete na frente da porta, uma mesa cheia de papéis em cima e atrás uma janela. Sentado numa cadeira logo após a mesa estava um homem negro, alto e com uma boa musculatura. Seu cabelo era raspado, dava para ver porque não usava um chapéu de marinheiro, e tinha olhos muito escuros.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo jovem? – falava ele botando as duas mãos em cima da mesa.

- Eu gostaria de me alistar na marinha... senhor! – falava Luke meio sem jeito.

Ele não respondeu. Pegou um papel em sua gaveta e entregou a Luke.

- Preencha e se considere na marinha. – falava ele friamente.

Luke mesmo nervoso preencheu cuidadosamente o formulário e o entregou ao homem que puxou com força da mão do garoto. Fuser começou a ler.

- Hawk D. Luke, você nasceu na Ilha da Lua Crescente? – perguntava ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, senhor!

- A mesma ilha que foi atacada por um bando pirata do criminoso Fostin Faust há alguns anos atrás?

Luke ficou em silêncio. A raiva começava a subir sua cabeça lentamente o fazendo apertar o próprio punho. Fuser notava a situação do jovem.

- Creio que isso seja um sim. – ele botava o papel em outra gaveta – Bem vindo à marinha garoto. Sou o capitão Fuser. Eu que mando nesse quartel. Graças a nós marinheiros, nenhum pirata dura uma semana nessa cidade, Ilha Semma. Espero que honre a marinha, marinheiro Luke.

- Eu estava pensando, senhor. Eu gostaria de começar numa posição mais alta se possível. – ele segurou no cabo da sua espada – sou bem mais forte que esses marinheiros.

- Me desculpe. Não posso permitir isso, você vai ter que provar que é digno para ser promovido.

- Certo senhor.

- Ótimo! – ele pegou um caracol que estava no bolso dele e ligou – Sargento Ryu! Venha até minha sala! – falava ele desligando o caracol e botando no bolso.

Alguns minutos depois entrou na sala um homem moreno com um boné para trás que tinha escrito justiça. Ele tinha uma barba mal feita que o deixava mais velho, porém dava para notar que ele tinha vinte poucos anos.

- Chamou Fuser? – falava ele com as mãos no bolso descontraidamente.

- Capitão Fuser. Estamos no trabalho esqueceu? – falava ele meio irritado.

- Certo, certo... – falava ele entediado – mas por que você me chamou?

Fuser apontou para Luke. Ryu o olhou de cima a baixo e fez uma cara entediada.

- E daí que esse cara tá aqui?

- Apresente o quartel para ele!!! Não é isso que sempre fazemos quando aparece alguém novo aqui?!

- OK! Não precisa se irritar... vamos... qual é seu nome?

- Hawk D. Luke, senhor!

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ryu! – falava Fuser com um sorriso enigmático – Luke disse que é mais forte que qualquer um desses marinheiros. Eu acho que ele também estava te incluindo.

Ryu olhou para Luke com um olhar assassino.

- Você disse isso mesmo? Você está me subestimando?

- Não senhor! –falava Luke assustado

- Calma cara. – ele ria – Estava brincando.

Os dois saíram da sala de Fuser. Ryu começou a mostrar cada lugar do quartel: área de treinamento dos marinheiros, academia, dormitórios, salão de alimentação, cozinha etc. Faltava só um lugar. A enfermaria. Era um lugar grande com várias camas, algumas até ocupadas por homens feridos de várias maneiras, sendo atendidos por enfermeiras.

- Dra. Kako! – gritava Ryu com as mãos no bolso.

Uma velha mulher vinha em direção a eles após atender um paciente.

- Luke, essa é minha amiga Kako, doutora chefe do quartel.

- Prazer em conhecê-la doutora! – falava Luke esticando a mão.

- Olá Luke! Tente não se machucar muito como o sargento. – ela retribuía a mão.

- Dra. Kako! Eu trouxe os dados do paciente.

Uma jovem loira de olhos azuis aparecia perto da doutora com uma prancheta. Luke a olhou e fico admirado quase caindo o queixo.

"Como pode existir uma pessoa tão linda nesse mundo? Quem é essa garota?", pensava Luke. Ryu deu um tapa nas costas dele.

- E essa aqui é a doutora auxiliar, Helena. Ela está aqui faz algumas semanas.

Ela olhou para Luke com um olhar frio e se virou para doutora.

- Precisamos cuidar de alguns pacientes Dra. Kako.

- Sim. Até mais marinheiros! – falava ela sorrindo.

As duas sairão de perto deles e Ryu sorriu.

- É Luke. Eu sei.

- Sabe o que?!

- Nada. – falava ele rindo e olhando para Luke que estava meio vermelho.

- Ela é bonita e daí? – falava ele vermelho e com raiva.

- Vamos indo para os dormitórios. – falava ele logo andando em direção a porta.

Já estava de noite. Depois de caminharem bastante em direção aos dormitórios, eles chegaram à frente de uma porta que foi aberta por uma chave que Ryu tinha.

- Esse é o nosso quarto.

- Como assim nosso? Eu não vou ter um quarto só para mim?

- Não. O quartel está muito lotado e até que tenhamos uma reforma você vai dormir aqui comigo. –ele tirou do bolso uma chave idêntica a que tinha aberto porta – Esta mesma chave abre o quarto. Cuide bem dela.

Ryu entregou a chave para o moreno que a guardou no bolso. O quarto era pequeno. Tinha duas camas, cada uma encostada num lado da parede. Entre elas havia uma pequena mesinha com duas gavetas. E um armário perto das camas. Ryu se deitou numa das camas e ficou olhando para o teto com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Luke suspirou, botou sua espada na parede do lado da sua cama e logo depois se deitou na mesma. Ryu se virou para ele deitado.

- Então você é um espadachim?

- É. Você usa o que para lutar?

Ele se sentou na cama e pegou dentro da gaveta da mesinha duas pistolas douradas.

- Sou o melhor atirador da ilha. No quartel me conhecem como Ryu rápido no gatilho. – falava ele orgulhoso.

- Interessante. Espero ser conhecido no futuro também. Mas não só no quartel, e sim no mundo! – falava Luke com um olhar determinado.

Ryu sorriu e se virou na cama logo dormindo. Luke se deitava olhando para o teto e pensando no dia agitado que teve. Conheceu pessoas interessantes e um quartel enorme.

O próximo dia era um mistério. Mas ele sentia que um grande desafio estava por vir.


End file.
